


A sunny afternoon

by Yas_Snape



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yas_Snape/pseuds/Yas_Snape
Summary: Just some smut that came up while discussing the deleted scene from The Quiet Ones.PS: First time writing from readers POV.





	A sunny afternoon

[Based on this amazing post](https://fyeahjaredharris.tumblr.com/post/186778634215/jared-harris-as-professor-joseph-coupland-in-the)

His hips are bucking towards you, rubbing against exactly the right spot. He is clothed but you can feel the bulge and the heat coming from him, your knickers are so wet you just know they’re ruined.

You reach out and try to undo his trousers but he just won’t let you, pushing your hands away as he proceeds to dry hump you until you can’t take it anymore. Pinning your hands against the tree, he whispers in your ear... “Never forget who’s in control here.” And then he licks your neck and bites down, leaving his mark there for everyone to see.

“Don’t touch me.” He says while his hands go down your body, stopping for a bit to massage your breasts and pinch your nipples until they’re so hard it hurts. His hands continue to go down and they go up your skirt, kneading your thighs while he lifts up your legs and hooks them on his hips.

His hands are finally where you want them. He makes quick work of his zipper and shoves his trousers down. In a quick motion he moves your knickers to the side and just buries himself to the hilt inside of you. You have never felt so fulfilled in your life. He takes a few moments to control himself, panting against your neck. You know he’s holding on by a thread, nearly out of control, so you decide to urge him along. “I want you to fuck me hard, Jared. Mark me all over. Make me forget who I am.”

He lifts his head and looks you in the eyes, his irises completely blown. “Don’t tell me what to do. I will take my time with you...” He has regained some control and starts to move slowly inside you, taking his sweet time. It’s too slow for you, you want to be fucked fast and hard, you want oblivion. He picks up the pace a bit and you decide to squeeze him a little inside you and then you finally get what you want. He completely loses control and starts to ram you against the tree, it hurts a little but you can’t even feel it.

He puts his hands in your clitoris and you feel yourself unravel under his touch. There’s nothing in the universe beside you and him. You climax so hard that you lose all sense of self, and just a few seconds later you feel him coming inside of you. He bites down on your shoulder hard and you feel his scream. You both ride it out and slide boneless to the ground.

He kisses you deeply and you rest your head on his breast, listening to his heart still bursting against his ribs. He lifts your head and caresses your face adoringly. “Rest now, my sweet. We’ll talk about this later.”


End file.
